


Light of my Life

by eternallyexistential



Series: dnp fluff [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan Howell/Phil Lester Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Forever Home, Idiots in Love, M/M, Phil Lester Is A Sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternallyexistential/pseuds/eternallyexistential
Summary: Basically Dan knowing Phil is an angel.The ending might sound a bit rushed because I didn't know how to end this whoopsThank you Dan and Phil for getting me through this lockdown.Feedback is welcomed :)
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: dnp fluff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091813
Kudos: 10





	Light of my Life

It was all in the small things: the way he stuck his tongue out when he laughed; the constant stream of inadvertent, sexual innuendos; how he unconsciously rested his fingers in his pockets, in a way that couldn’t possibly be comfortably; the low, sultry tone of his voice and his anxiety at meeting people, despite being one of the funniest, most adorable people Dan knew.   
These were the small things Dan loved about his best friend - only, to Dan, they weren’t small. These things were so inherently Phil; that’s what made them big to Dan. Some may call them quirks but, to Dan, they were what made Phil a beautiful soul. 

He noticed them more when they hadn’t seen each other in a while. Dan recalled when they’d come home after Christmas apart - the comfort he felt seeing Phil’s awkward hand movement and clumsiness while doing the most mundane chores. It had been a hard Christmas and the fact he hadn’t been able to see Phil made everything worse. Phil made everything okay. The earliest morning, the dullest sky, the most thunderous storm, all made better just by being in Phil’s presence. 

Dan remembered the comfort he instantly felt just being in Phil’s arms again after that Christmas; every storm was tranquilised, every sky brightened, every morning just… better. 

And it was in that instance that Dan knew he never wanted to leave Phil. This was it. Phil was it for him. He couldn’t imagine life without him. 

“Phil, do you think we should buy a house?”, he asked one morning, while they were still in bed. Dan hadn’t exactly meant to say it aloud but the way Phil’s face lit up when he asked made him glad he had said it. His enthusiasm warmed Dan’s heart.   
“How are we going to find a house that perfect, bub?”, Dan laughed, hearing Phil’s ideas.  
Phil looked puzzled for a minute before replying, “... we could design it.”

The moment when they could finally go see their designed house was when Dan knew he could never regret asking that question. He had never thought it possible but Phil had done it again - brought light to him a way he never would have imagined (and not just because every window was made of glass). 

This was it. Their forever home. 

But, really, Dan had found his forever home years before.

Phil was his forever home.


End file.
